Te Conozco!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Songfic. Han pasado algunos años y Yamato es una gran estrella, pero le falta algo, mejor dicho alguien. ¿La recuperara? Despues de todo, La Conoce demasiado.


**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien me propuse terminar este fic para antes de iniciar mis exámenes y lo hice. No me pregunten como porque ni yo lo sé. Bueno como siempre esperando que sea de su agrado. Hasta ahora es el más largo que me ha salido ¿les gustan largos o cortos? Espero que largos porque este lo es bastante.**

**Les comento que me enviaron un mail diciéndome que copie o me base en otro fic para hacer mi historia. A lo mejor alguna de ustedes también algún día lleguen a clikear ese fic y pensaran lo mismo (el dichoso fic es un Rosalie H/Emmett C de la página de Twilight) por eso quiero aclararles yo NO copio o me baso en otras historias para escribir las mías. Es más algunas saben que ni siquiera tengo internet, escribo las historias y voy a un Cyber y las publico. **

**De verdad me no sé ni como me sentí cuando lei eso porque fue un encontron de sentimientos, más que todo porque no me esperaba que nunca me llegue un mail asi. Aun asi le agradezco de corazón a la escritora que me mando ese mail. Para poder aclarar estos puntos aquí. Lamento que pienses que copie pero te juro que no es asi.**

**Para terminar con este asunto, aclaro que los personajes, ni la canción me pertenecen. La historia si es mía. Sale de mi imaginación (retorcida). Sin fines de lucro. Y cualquier coincidencia con otras historias es solo eso mera coincidencia.**

**Saliéndome de ese feo tema para mí.**

**Esta historia la quiero dedicar a dos personas maravillosas a las cuales tuve la suerte de conocer por Messenger.**

**XANHEX y Novaly Izazaga de Brief. Niñas chat con ustedes a sido una experiencia muy linda para mí las quiero, ocupan un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Adoro como escriben. Esta historia va para ustedes.**

**Sin más preámbulos la historia.**

********************************************************************************** **

**Te Conozco.**

Ahí estaba él.

Él gran y reconocido cantautor japonés Yamato Ishida, conocido artísticamente como "Matt". Todas las chicas deliraban por él, pero como no hacerlo si era tan guapo con su cabello rubio y ojos azules mundialmente conocido.

Normalmente él hacia sus conciertos en lugares grandes y para una gran audiencia, pero al tratarse de su ciudad natal Odaiba, un lugar muy especial para él, lugar donde su familia fue feliz, donde conoció a los mejores amigos que nadie jamás podrá tener, y a ella, su primer y único amor. Por estas razones había querido dar un concierto privado al cual únicamente asistirían los famosos "niños elegidos" de Japón, que actualmente eran varios.

Creyó que no la iba a encontrar a ella ahí, pero se equivoco. Para bendita su suerte resulta que había regresado a vivir ahí desde hace algún tiempo, tiempo en el cual él había tratado de evitarla a toda costa, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo está ahí sentada en la parte de atrás, en la mesa larga para once reservada para los primeros "niños elegidos" a aparecer y tan descaradamente bella como siempre con ese vestido de escote negro ceñido al cuerpo y corto, elegante pero a la moda como siempre, su cabello largo suelto y ondulado, tenuemente maquillada, sencillamente hermosa, sencillamente:

_Mimi… _

Pero a su lado, su actual novio el presumido pretencioso amigo de Estados Unidos: Michael

Luego de observarla durante varios minutos, cae en cuenta de que ahí también estaban sus otros amigos Taichi muy elegante, con su cabello igual de alborotado, a su lado Sora que lucía esplendida con un vestido de maternidad coral que resaltaban sus casi seis meses de embarazo si mal no recordaba, Ken vestido igual elegante a su lado su esposa Miyako quien llevaba a la hija de ambos en brazos, su hermano, Takeru de traje, a su lado Hikari muy linda con un vestido color Palo de Rosa, corto y juvenil digno de una guapa universitaria y por ultimo pero no menos importantes Jyou, Koushiro, Iory y Daisuke con sus trajes de noche también.

Por un momento creyó estar viendo primero a un grupo de ocho niños cabezotas e inseguros en un mundo extraño el cual luego salvaron junto con el suyo, luego a un grupo de adolecentes atolondrados que de nuevo junto a nuevos amigos lograron salvar los dos mundos. Le entro mucha nostalgia darse cuenta que ya no eran ni los niños miedosos, ni los adolecentes atolondrados sino que ahora eran adultos responsables con familias y trabajos importantes, pero lo más importante es que aun seguían siendo amigos. Decidió salir de ese mundo tan perfecto que era el del ayer y volver a la realidad, ya era hora de salir al escenario.

-Buenas noches queridos amigos, hoy es una noche muy especial para mi al tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos como en los viejos tiempos.- Comenzó a decir el rubio fijando su vista solo en unas orbes castañas que lo miraban atentamente.-Espero que disfruten el espectáculo.- Recibió un aplauso por todos los presentes después de esas palabras.

El recital comenzó, Yamato canto como nunca antes con una fuerza y un sentimiento espectacular dedicadas secretamente a ella. Así pasaron cerca de dos horas y cuando era casi el tiempo de finalizar la función…

-Bueno son el mejor publico que eh tenido, pero en este momento quiero dedicar la siguiente canción a una persona muy especial del publico.-Vio la cara de emoción que ponía Taichi.-No Taichi, no es para ti.-Todos sus amigos comenzaron a reír, ella solo emitió una tímida sonrisa, sabia por donde venia la cosa.-Bueno creo que esa persona sabe que es para ella, esta canción se me ocurrió hoy, mientras me preparaba la vi, pero lo que vi no es lo que normalmente era ella y eso lo sé porque la conozco, bueno aquí va aun no tiene titulo…

**Te conozco, desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies**

**Sé que roncas por las noches y que duermes de revés**

**Sé que dices que tienes veinte cuando tienes veintitrés**

Sus amigos se callaron, todos sabían a quien se refería el rubio pero nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, echaban tímidas miradas a la pareja del fondo para notar que el rubio miraba atento el espectáculo mientras que la castaña solo tenía la vista fija y perdida en el rubio que estaba cantando.

La joven castaña estaba estática, sabía que la canción era para ella, sabía que lo que decía era verdad aunque le duela lo sabe, sabe que el rubio que esta a su lado no sabe nada sobre ella. Solo hubo una persona que si sabia quien era ella y esa persona era el rubio que estaba cantando en el escenario.

_Flashback:_

_Llevaban un mes viviendo juntos como pareja, iban para tres años de novios entonces ya era tiempo de probar la convivencia. Se encontraba la feliz pareja recostada en el sofá viendo una película que Yamato escogió, porque escogió esa porque sabia que era la favorita de su pequeña novia._

_-Yamato adoro esta película.-Dijo la castaña apegando mas su cabeza contra el fuerte pecho de su novio._

_-Lo se.-Respondió él simplemente._

_-Me encanta la parte en que Edward…-Iba a continuar su oración pero su novio la interrumpió._

_-Acepta sus sentimientos por Bella y la salva de las personas que querían hacerle daño.-Finaliza el rubio para descubrir la mirada perpleja de la castaña.-¿Qué? _

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Pregunto de manera inocente la castaña._

_-Porque te conozco.-Respondió de nuevo él sencillamente._

_-No, lo que pasa es que hemos visto esta película mínimo cincuenta veces.-Dijo ella.-No me conoces._

_-Que no te conozco pequeña bruja, si no te conociera ¿como sé que roncas todas las noches y duermes de lado?_

_-Yo no ronco.-Dijo ella inflando sus cachetes._

_-Si que lo haces.-Dijo el rubio divertido al ver a su novia enfadada la tomo delicadamente y la beso.-Te amo y por eso te conozco Mimi._

_-Tonto.-Dijo ella devolviéndole el beso._

_Fin del Flashback._

Si que le conocía.

**Te conozco, cuando ríes y tus gestos al amar**

**Se de aquella cirugía que ah nadie le has de contar**

**Se que odias la rutina un poco mas que a la cocina**

La canción seguía Yamato la cantaba con un sentimiento único, jamás había cantado asi siempre lo había hecho monótonamente siguiendo lo programado, pero esa noche sentía que le estaba cantando solo a ella en esos momentos poco le importaba la persona a lado de ella, o la modelo con la que había quedado ayer, en ese momento eran solo ella y él, la conocía a la perfección estaba seguro que nadie la conocía mejor que él.

Es que era imposible evitar el hecho de saber cada aspecto de ella, conocerle hasta el mas intimo detalle.

En la mesa Mimi y Michael platicaban

-Cielo mañana tienes tu examen de gastronomía, ya sabes que les prepararas.-Pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-No Michael no sé creo que probare esa nueva torta de chocolate con menta que estuve intentando hacer el otro día.-Comento la castaña con cierto fastidio.

-Hagas lo que hagas siempre te queda delicioso, se nota que adoras cocinar.-Comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Si, adoro la cocina.-Comento con cierto desdén la castaña.

La vio hablando con su novio y le dio esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa alegre que ocultaba perfectamente el fastidio de seguir esa conversación, sea cual sea el tema. Aunque ponía sus mano en el fuego y podía asegurar que el tema era de cocina.

¿Cómo lo sabia? Fácil, cuando ella esta feliz o a gusto con algo no sonríe, se ríe estalla en carcajadas suaves y armoniosas, en cambio cuando no le gustaba algo solo sonreía y dependiendo el caso, mientras menos le agradaba el tema mas sonreía.

Eso era algo que aprendió a reconocer con ella.

_Flashback:_

_De nuevo se encontraban en el mismo departamento, el joven rubio acababa de llegar a su casa después del ensayo con su banda. Cuando entro lo primero que su nariz capto era el dulce aroma de una lasaña y si su olfato no le engañaba era de pollo (N/A: Que rico, XD) y había algo horneándose, adivinando que era una tarta._

_Le sorprendió que su novia no hubiese llegado dando saltos y gritos como de costumbre, se decidió entrar y cuando lo hizo entendió el porqué de la actitud de su novia, estaba hablando por teléfono y por la cara y la sonrisa que tenia, debía estar hablando con su querida madre._

_Mimi alzo la cabeza para que su novio la besara en la frente en señal de apoyo. Después de eso el rubio se fue a servirse un vaso con agua, con una clara sonrisa de burla en los labios._

_-Si mamá, estamos bien.-Respondió la castaña monótonamente observando la sonrisa de su novio.-Mami Yamato te quiere saludar pondré el altavoz.-Dijo, ahora le tocaba el turno de reir a ella y lo hizo cuando Yamato casi muere atragantado por el agua al escuchar a lo que su novia lo sometería._

_La castaña puso el teléfono en altavoz._

_-Buenas tardes señora Tachikawa ¿Cómo ah estado?-Pregunto lo mas cordialmente posible el rubio._

_-Muy bien hijo gracias por preguntar, espero que estés cuidando muy bien a mi hija.-Dijo la voz de la mujer a través de la línea._

_-Si señora, téngalo por seguro que si._

_-Me alegro, bueno Mimi cielo como te va en la universidad.-Pregunto la mujer a su hija_

_Mimi rodo los ojos y su semblante cambio totalmente, no es que tuviera malos padres, de hecho los señores Tachikawa eran muy buenas personas, pero no conocían en nada a su única hija, prácticamente le obligaron a coger la carrera que seguía y ni si quiera se daban cuenta de que no le gustaba._

_Hablaron unos minutos más y de ahí Mimi colgó el teléfono y emitió un sonoro suspiro, la mesa ya estaba servida, Yamato solo esperaba que se desocupase para empezar a comer._

_-Odias la cocina.-Le dijo el rubio._

_-Si…_

_-Porque no dejas esa carrera y sigues diseño, es lo que siempre quisiste ¿no? Ser la princesa de la moda._

_-Lo se Yamato, pero son ellos los que me pagan los estudios, tendré que estudiar Gastronomía mientras ellos lo quieran.-Comento la castaña._

_-Dentro de poco la banda se hará conocida, tendremos mucho dinero y estudiaras lo que quieres de verdad.-Le dijo el rubio y le sonrió cuando los ojitos de ella se iluminaron y se empezó a reir a carcajadas. El sabía que eso la haría reír _

_Fin del Flashback_

Que podía decir simplemente le conocía a la perfección.

**Dime si él te conoce la mitad**

**Dime si él tiene la sensibilidad**

**De encontrar el punto exacto donde explotas al amar**

La castaña escuchaba atentamente las letras que el rubio le dedicaba, ella sabía a la perfección que la canción era para ella, pero esa parte no se la esperaba. Después de todo, ella sabía que fue un terrible error, quizá el más grande que haya cometido y cometerá en su vida, dejar a Yamato. Pero ella sabía que no podía retenerle a su lado, él tenía un sueño, quería ser un artista reconocido. En cambio ella, aburrida, amargada no sería más que un estorbo para él y sus sueños.

¿A quién quería engañar? Sabe perfectamente que dejo a Yamato, por sus miedos e inseguridades, si quizá en parte ella quería que él sea feliz cumpliendo con sus sueños, pero el miedo pudo mas y en ese momento se sintió ridícula al ser la portadora de la sinceridad, cuando ni siquiera pudo decirle la verdad a la persona mas importante en su vida.

Esa sería la cruz con la que cargaría por el resto de su vida, ella sabía que nadie la conocía mejor que Yamato.

También estaba muy consciente de que la persona a su lado no la conocía en lo mas mínimo.

-Michael… ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?-Pregunto ella.

-Mmm el rosa, cielo.-Respondió el rubio.

Error su color favorito era el azul como sus ojos.

-¿Y mi flor favorita?

-Las rosas, este… rojas.

Mal de nuevo sus favoritas eran los claveles amarillos como su cabello.

Definitivamente la persona que se encontraba a su lado no la conocía en nada.

**Dime si él te conoce la mitad**

**Dime si él te ama la mitad**

**De lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en**

**Libertad**

Esas palabras le llegaron al alma, ¿acaso era una declaración? ¿Yamato la había perdonado?, no Mimi no seas ilusa, Yamato es demasiado orgulloso para perdonarla por su error, de seguro solo era una forma de hacer rimar la canción.

¿Michael le amaba? No se había puesto a pensar en eso, es mas ni siquiera le importaba por eso nunca lo tomo en cuenta pero ahora que lo piensa, ella sabe que no lo ama a él eso es seguro, nunca podrá volver a amar no como le amó a él.

En ese momento en el cual sintió lastima por si acaso Michael estuviese enamorado de ella.

Pero en ese momento se paseo por delante suyo una mesera moviéndose muy insinuantemente, esos movimientos eran para el tonto que caiga, pero se fijo que en su mayoría casi eran para el rubio que cantaba, algo en ella despertó de nuevo, eran celos, celos de que esa bonita chica despertara algo en Yamato, mas él solo le veía a ella, en un momento sus perfectas cejas rubias se unieron frunciendo el ceño y se fijo que a su lado, su actual novio tenía una vista muy insinuante sobre la mesera.

Esto no hizo más que alegrarle empezando a reír, Yamato que la veía, no entendía porque reía, pero aun así siguió cantando.

Ella estaba feliz al darse cuenta que Michael no le amaba, era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en mucho tiempo.

Nadie la había amado tanto como la amo Yamato, nadie.

**Reconozco lo que piensas, antes que empieces a hablar**

**Se de tus ciento cincuenta dietas para adelgazar**

**Se que padeces de insomnio y que fumas sin parar**

Yamato seguía cantando, recordando… frunció el ceño al ver al nuevo novio de Mimi coqueteando descaradamente con la mesera esa. Dios si él estuviera en lugar de ese consentido no osaría ver a nadie más que a ella y ese tipo osaba ver a alguien más en delante de ella.

Si no estuviera cantando le golpearía. Pero esperen… ella empezó a reír, a reír muy alegremente que le habrá pasado ¿Quizá se habrá dado cuenta? Lo dudaba pero ahora la atención de la castaña le pertenecía solo a él. Cosa que no hizo más que alegrarlo.

Reconocía a la perfección lo que ella pensaba incluso antes de que emitiera palabra alguna y esa mirada le decía que le amaba o que al menos le quería, pero debía estar equivocado ella no podía amarle todavía. Pero la conocía tan bien…

_Flashback:_

_-Mañana empezare una nueva dieta, Yama.-Comento la castaña colocándose en el lado de la cama que le correspondía al lado del rubio._

_-¿Por qué?-Pregunto el rubio abriendo un brazo para que ella se acomodara en su pecho. Aunque sabía a la perfección la respuesta si no le preguntaba se enojaba._

_-Porque estoy gorda.- Respondió la castaña haciendo un puchero acomodándose en el pecho de su novio._

_-Mimi tu nunca has sido gorda, no estás gorda y no estarás gorda nunca. O al menos no hasta que nuestros hijos ocupen tu pancita y eso no es aun ¿verdad?-Pregunto el rubio._

_-No.-Dijo la castaña sonrojada.-No aun._

_-Entonces sácate esas ideas torpes de tu cabecita y vámonos a dormir.-Dijo Yamato cerrando sus ojos._

_-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Yama._

_-Hasta mañana Mimi._

_El rubio sintió que el lado de la cama que ocupaba la castaña se encontraba vacío, ya que un frio le recorrió, abrió los ojos y vio al reloj del buro eran las cuatro de la mañana, otra vez ella siempre se levanta a esa hora porque se le cortaba el sueño._

_Se sentó en la cama se desperezo y fue a buscarla en la cocina._

_-Cielo, son las cuatro de la mañana.-Dijo el rubio restregándose los ojos._

_-Lo sé amor, pero no podía dormir.-Dijo la castaña.-Así que decidí tomar un vaso de leche._

_-Bueno vuelve a la cama, yo también sufro de insomnio cuando no duermes a mi lado.-Dijo extendiéndole la mano.-Vamos._

_-Hay Yamato que cosas dices.-Dijo la castaña tomando la mano de su novio y partiendo con él hacia su alcoba._

_Fin del Flashback._

Demasiado bien.

**Imagino esas charlas que en mi honor han de entablar**

**Y hasta se lo que este viernes le has de hacer para cenar**

**Y es que tanto te conozco que hasta se me has de extrañar**

Vio como el rubio que la acompañaba lo quedo mirando con odio y luego la vio a ella diciéndole algo a lo cual la castaña le respondía con el ceño fruncido no pudo evitar emitir un media sonrisa socarrona se imaginaba la escena de celos que le debía estar montando, charlando en su honor y eso que no sabe todo los pensamientos que él guarda por la castaña.

Y podría jurar que no sabe ni la mitad de cosas que él y la castaña han vivido.

Ah decir verdad, después de que se separaron se dio cuenta de cuán importante era la castaña para él. Extrañaba todo de ella sus ojos mirándolo, su cabello caer juguetonamente en la almohada a la hora de acostarse, su sonrisa dedicada solamente hacia él, su cuerpo por Dios como extrañaba su cuerpo y su voz adoraba oírla cantar. Jamás pensó en extrañar sus berrinches, la pizza obligatoria todos los viernes puesto que como a su novia no le gustaba cocinar, la cena de los viernes era pizza comprada en la pizzería de la esquina de la calle, sus escenas de celos, porque era muy celosa de su novio.

Pero al ver su departamento vacio, la noche después de que ella se fue, sintió que algo le faltaba, que no se sentía completo. La extrañaba y mucho, es más aun la extraña.

Y podría apostar a quien sea y contra quien sea que ella también le extrañaba, y más de lo que ella misma estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Aunque ella le había dicho lo contario aquella noche, aquella noche en que perdió a la mitad de su alma.

**Dime si él te conoce la mitad**

**Dime si él tiene la sensibilidad**

**De encontrar el punto exacto donde explotas al amar**

De nuevo Yamato repetía esa parte de su canción. Ella sabía que Michael no la conocía en nada, ni siquiera sabía porque había terminado de novia con Michael, quizá despecho, quizá demostrarse a ella mismo que Yamato que no era el único.

Pero por más que se empeñe en tratar de convencer a las personas sabía que no lo lograba. Sus propios amigos no se lo creían, es mas ellos no soportaban a Michael, se había dado cuenta cuando volvió de América.

Se había ido con el fin de olvidarse de todo, mejor dicho de olvidarlo a él.

Ella sabía que el error era de ella, fue ella la que le mintió, pero no se sentía capaz de quitarle sus sueños, sus esperanzas, a lo mejor si ella no se hubiera ido de su lado aun él estaría dando conciertos en bares de quinta para llevar un poco de dinero a su hogar. Ella no podía hacerle eso a él le amaba demasiado para quitarle las esperanzas.

Yamato ni siquiera le planeaba decir sus planes, para él la decisión estaba tomada no firmaría contrato con esa disquera, ya que una de las condiciones era dar una gira por todo el país que duraría alrededor de dos años sin descanso. Y él no podía dejarla sola.

Él nunca supo que ella oyó la conversación que tenia con su representante.

_Flashback:_

_-Ya te dije que Jumpei, no voy a aceptar.-Era lo que decía Yamato en voz alta creyendo que su novia aun se encontraba de compras._

_Lo que no sabía era que Mimi ya había vuelto y que escucho la ultima parte, se dirigió sigilosamente hasta el otro teléfono y lo alzo para escuchar._

_-Pero Yamato esta quizá sea tu única oportunidad de triunfar, no querías esto.-Pregunto su representante de manera fuerte.-Solo serán dos años._

_-¡Solo dos años! Jumpei en dos años yo tenía planeado estar casado y quizá con un descendiente en camino.-Gritaba ahora Yamato.-No puedo dejarla, la amo demasiado para hacerlo._

_-Por favor Yamato, has sido novio de esa niña desde secundaria. Nunca has estado con nadie más. Como puedes asegurar que lo que sientes es amor._

_-¡Porque lo es!-Grito Yamato._

_-Entonces digamos que si lo es, planeas mantenerla a base de lo poco que ganas tocando en bares de quinta, y hablas de tener hijos, ellos representan más gastos, arruinaras tu vida._

_Arruinaras tu vida… Arruinaras tu vida… Arruinaras tu vida._

_Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Mimi. Y si ese tipo tenía razón y lo único que ella hacía era arruinar la ida de Yamato. No pudo escuchar más._

_Quizá en un pasado ella era la típica niña consentida hija de mamá y papá. Pero ahora era una mujer, una mujer que aprendió a no ser egoísta, a no pensar solo en si misma. Todo gracias a él, era hora de retribuirle algo._

_Había tomado una decisión y no le importaba que esta le causara el dolor más grande que se pudiera imaginar lo haría._

_Fin del Flashback _

Ahora que lo ve, y ve lo grande que es, se da cuenta de que todo lo que sufrió valió la pena, Yamato era una gran estrella.

**Dime si él te conoce la mitad**

**Dime si él te ama la mitad**

**De lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en**

**Libertad**

No, él estaba seguro que el rubio ese no la ama como él, ni la conoce siquiera, pero eso no importa después de todo ella ya ama eso le dijo aquella vez.

Aquella vez que su corazón se partió en pedazos, el día en su mundo cambio.

_Flashback:_

_Después de la agotadora charla con Jumpei, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua y la encontró a ella por un momento se asusto esperando que no haya oído nada de lo que hablo con su representante. Cosa la cual dudo al verla llorar._

_-Mimi, cielo ¿Qué tienes, porque lloras?-Pregunto Yamato preocupado._

_-Es… es que estoy picando cebolla.-Respondió la castaña._

_El rubio respiro tranquilo y se dirigió a la nevera a coger un vaso con agua. No estaba preparado para lo que venía._

_-Yamato…-Dijo Mimi dejando lo que estaba haciendo y encarando a su novio con sus orbes castañas rojas e hinchadas del llanto._

_-Dime.-Preguntó el rubio viendo esos ojos que tanto adora en tal estado._

_-Hemos acabado.-Dijo la castaña, mirando al piso._

_A Yamato por poco y se le cae el vaso de agua y tratando de mantener el poco autocontrol que le quedaba preguntó._

_-¿Por… Porque?_

_-Porque es lo mejor Yamato, tanto para ti como para mí._

_Yamato sintió claramente como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos uno por uno. Más no lo demostró._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres y es lo mejor para ti, porque Mimi para mí no lo es. Pero si es lo mejor para ti, adelante no te detengo si no me amas vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-Dijo el rubio tomando su cazadora y saliendo por la puerta, sin saber que detrás dejaba a una pequeña castaña echa un mar de llanto._

_Yamato volvió muy avanzada la noche rogándole al cielo que lo que Mimi había dicho sea una broma, que haya estado molesta por algo pero ya se haya pasado, que su cena este servida en señal de tregua y encontrarla acurrucada con su almohada, profundamente dormida._

_Pero eso no ocurrió al llegar a su departamento, la cena si estaba servida, pero al ir a su recamara no encontró a nadie, busco en los cajones y no encontró ninguna de las pertenencias de ella, entonces si se había ido. Lo único que quedaba eran fotos de los dos recordándoles lo bello que fue el pasado._

_Esa noche Yamato Ishida, olvido su pose de serio, dejo de lado su orgullo y lloro como nunca antes había llorado, ni siquiera lloro tanto cuando sus padres se separaron. Ella se había ido y eso le dolía demasiado._

_A la mañana siguiente llamo a Jumpei, y acepto la propuesta de gira, por lo menos el trabajo le mantendría ocupado._

_-Me alegro que reaccionaras Yamato.-Dijo Jumpei muy satisfecho.-Además no te preocupes si lo suyo es amor verdadero, no importa cuánto tiempo pase igual se volverán a encontrar y el sentimiento será el mismo._

_-Si…-Dijo el rubio monótonamente._

_-Podemos salir hoy mismo pero si quieres salimos mañana, no habrá problema, ahí si te despides muy bien de tu novia.-Dijo Jumpei pícaramente._

_-No es necesario, partamos lo antes posible.-Dijo Yamato serio._

_-Está bien Yamato, el vuelo saldrá a las seis de la tarde.-Dijo el representante extrañado ante la respuesta de Yamato._

_Fin del Flashback._

Yamato esa noche dejo Japón, para no volver o al menos no volver hasta el día de hoy. Desde ese día lo había dejado libre.

**Dime si él te conoce la mitad**

**Dime si él te ama la mitad**

**De lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en**

**Libertad**

Ese día ella prefirió irse sin despedirse, sabía que sería demasiado duro para ella y para él. Pero no puede negar que le dolió mucho el hecho de que Yamato se había creído todo sin esfuerzo alguno, eso es todo lo que piensa de ella.

Esa noche ella se fue a la casa de Sora a desahogarse con su mejor amiga, y a la mañana siguiente supo por Takeru que Yamato dejaba Japón para irse de viaje.

Sus amigos saben sus razones y le respetaron el hecho de que no quería que Yamato se enterara nunca.

Tiempo después se fue a América, donde conoció a Michael y se hicieron novios después de un tiempo. A pesar de que sus sentimientos por Yamato no habían caído.

-_No Yamato el no me conoce ni la mitad de lo que tú me conocías, ni me ama la mitad de lo que hacías tú_.-Pensaba Mimi.

Había tomado una decisión esa noche, en ese momento, no podía seguir con la farsa con la que seguía. En mucho tiempo tomaría la decisión correcta.

No le importaba si él ya no sentía nada por ella, pero ella tenia que decirla a él lo que sentía. Se lo diría cuando acabe la canción. Y para eso no faltaba nada

**Y es que tanto te conozco que hasta podría jurar**

**Te mueres por regresar.**

-Gracias a todos por esta noche, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo la hice. Nos vemos al rato.-Dijo el rubio bajando hacia el camerino ante los aplausos de todo el público.

Es que no era para menos, todas las parejas estaban muy acarameladas después de esa canción, Taichi y Sora; Takeru y Hikari; Ken y Miyako; un chico llamado Takato Matsuki con una tal Juri que eran Digielegidos de la generación siguiente a la de ellos, junto con Henrya Lee y Ruki Makino; los de la siguiente generación la pareja que había eran Kouji Minamoto e Izumi Orimoto y por último los actuales Digielegidos, que formaban parte de la organización de DATS Touma H. Norshestein y Yoshino Fujii. Solo ella y Michael parecían desconocidos.

Si, Yamato tenía razón, ella se moría por regresar con él y no le importaba que él no sintiera lo mismo.

-Michael.-Dijo la castaña.

-Dime

-Hemos acabado.-Dijo y salió corriendo con dirección a los vestidores.

Michael se quedo estupefacto y lo que hizo fue ver a su alrededor, donde los amigos de su ex novia le miraban con una sonrisa, consientes de que Mimi haría lo correcto. El no tuvo más opción que retirarse en silencio.

Mimi corría con dirección hacia donde se encontraba Yamato cuando lo encontró no toco simplemente entro.

Yamato que se estaba secando el sudor con una toalla regreso a ver a la puerta y no estaba preparado para lo que vería.

A su princesa ahí parada arrimada a la puerta agitada y viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Mimi..? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunto intrigado puesto que no tenía ni idea de que hacia la castaña en su camerino.

-Tienes razón Yamato, siempre la tienes. Te extraño demasiado, nunca quise dejarte yo… yo…-Dijo Mimi mientras corría para abrazar al rubio.-No quería hacerlo pero temía que por estar a mi lado dejaras tus sueños y arruinaras tu vida, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. Mírate ahora de haber seguido juntos no tuvieras todo lo que tienes ahora.-Dijo llorando

El rubio se encontraba perplejo ante las palabras de la castaña. Eso quiere decir que nunca lo dejo de amar simplemente se hizo a un lado para que el pudiera salir adelante.

-Tonta.-Le dijo y sintió como ella rompía a llorar mas fuerte.-Mis sueños siempre fueron estar a tu lado no me hubiera importado seguir tocando en bares de quinta si estaba contigo. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía cuando llegaba por las noches a un apartamento cinco estrellas totalmente vacío? No me hubiese importado nunca ser famoso, si tú no estabas conmigo. Porque el día que llegara a ser famoso. Lo haría a tu lado.

-Te amo Yamato, nunca eh dejado de hacerlo, te amo demasiado y no me importa que tu ya no sientas nada por mí.

-Lo sabia.-Dijo el rubio, correspondiendo al abrazo y acariciándole el cabello

-¿Lo sabías?-Cuestiono confusa la castaña.- ¿Cómo?

-Te conozco.-Respondió él simplemente.-Y no digas tonterías yo también te amo y nunca eh dejado de hacerlo.

En ese momento busco los labios de ella, desesperado la beso, como no había besado en mucho tiempo, la amaba y ahora la tenia de vuelta no la volvería a dejar ir.

-¿Y tu novio?-Pregunto el rubio al finalizar el beso.

-¿Cuál novio?-Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

El rubio sonrió y le volvió a besar.

-Mejor salgamos antes de que se preocupen.-Dijo Mimi, Yamato la quedo viendo con cara de fastidio.-Tranquilo tenemos toda una vida por delante.

-Si…-Dijo el saliendo a donde sus amigos lo esperaban sonrientes.

Tiene razón, tienen toda la vida por delante, no la dejaría ir nunca más. Porque…

-Te conozco...-Le susurro Mimi al oído antes de salir.-Llama a la canción "Te Conozco"

**Fin**

************************************************************************************

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno la mayoría de cosas las dije en la parte de arriba. Y aquí solo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan reviews o mails. Ya saben que eso me motiva a seguir adelante.**

**Novaly Izazaga de Brief.- Novaly, nena linda a ti te eh dicho todo en los mails y nuestras conversaciones por MSN, eres una persona muy especial, este fic es tuyo espero te haya gustado. Y como te dije ahí que salir adelante, besos y abrazos a la distancia. ¡¡Te quiero!! **

**XANHEX.- Rubí!! espero que estés bien. Antes de colgar mi fic vi que habías actualizado los tuyos ahorita los leo y te dejo un review o un mail, depende de cómo este el ordenador del Cyber. Disfrute demasiado la plática contigo, espero podamos seguirla vía mail. Esta historia también va dedicada para ti espero la disfrutes. Sabes que cualquier cosa reviews!! ¡¡Te quiero!!**

**Adrit126.- Nena gracias por darte un tiempo y no solo clikear mi historia, sino también dejarme comentarios, espero que esta sea de tu agrado. Suerte tu también con tus pruebas.**

**Sangoluna.- Hola nena gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho, tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Te has leído todos mis Mimatos? Bueno espero que leas esta historia y te haya gustado, cualquier cosa Reviews!! **

**Chizuma.- De verdad nena para mi, fue un gran agrado que una gran escritora como tu, me haya dejado un comentario, me encanta tu historia "Clover" ¿Para cuando la continuas? Me tiene muy intrigada. Espero te guste esta historia. ¿Recibiste mi invitación para leer mis otros Mimatos? Bueno espero te guste esta historia.**

**Raymi.- Hola nena linda como estas, espero que bien, me encanta tu fic, me fascina!! Bueno y si tienes razón Arjona y Mimato hacen una buena combinación, espero esta historia haya sido de tu agrado y merezca un review. Cuídate espero la continuación de tu fic. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Puedo saberlo?**

**Mimi-Cullen.- Nena a ti te dije todo en el mail. Gracias por avisarme de lo que tu sabes. Espero de corazón me creas. Te lo repito yo ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de ese fic. Ojala y eso no te haga pensar mal de mi. Y que sigas leyendo mis historias.**

**Xxhikaxx.- Que bueno que estas de vacaciones!! Y con lo feliz que estabas en el mail anterior me imagino que saliste bien en tus exámenes, Bueno como siempre sabes que tus reviews son importantísimos para mi, ojala y salgan. Sino ya sabes un mail. Te quiero!! Amiga ojala ya me contestaste el mail del otro día, te deje uno, pero no lo envie del sino de mi propio correo. Me avisas eh!! Espero esta historia te guste. Hoy también subo mis traducciones de Bakugan!!**

**Mym09.- Hola nena, espero estés bien, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics espero que este también lo disfrutes. Por cierto respondiendo a tu pregunta la canción del fic "Minutos" se llama "Minutos" de Ricardo Arjona, si me encanta la música de ese hombre. Tu eres la segunda persona que me dejo un orden con respecto a mis futuros fics asi que tratare de complacerte pero no será en la próxima, es que Novaly te gano jeje. Bueno yo me llamo Alejandra, pero mis amigos me dicen Ale y me gusta mas que me digan Ale. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? Me gusta mas llamar a las personas por el nombre. Espero te haya gustado la historia espero tu review. **

**BrawlBeezelmon.- Me alegra que te haya gustado a ver si te das una vuelta por mis otros Mimatos!! Estan el mi perfil!!**

**Suerte a todas aquellas que tengan exámenes en estos días como yo ojala y todas aprobemos… espero leernos pronto.**

**Próximo Fic Mimato: Ella y Él **

**Bonito inicio de semana!!**

**Gracias a todas las que agregan estas historias a "Favoritos" y a la autora también!!**

**Se despide enviándoles un beso, para estudiar inglés:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
